Peeta and Katniss
by Emmy-Luke
Summary: Peetas had enough of waiting like a gentleman for Katniss . . . . WARNING of a rape scene


**Author's notes:**** A friend told me i should try writing a Katniss x Peeta fic so here is my attempted. Hope you guys enjoy it! (BTW it didnt take me too long to write so it could be completely pants!)**

Standing there looking each other in the eye, Katniss and Peeta were unsure of what to do. Should they try killing each other? Neither had a weapon so the task of trying to kill would be harder, and be with more contact. They began to circle never breaking eye contact, before launching at each other. Katniss tried wrapping her hands round his throat but found his strong arms pushing her away, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her stomach. They wrestled like this each trying to get the upper hand for a few minutes before they stopped looking each other directly in the eye. Peeta pulled her sharply towards him, pressing his lips against hers. She struggled against him unsure of what to make of this sudden turn of events. He was too strong for her to fight off as he began to push her backwards. She stumbled a couple of times as she was forced back but his strong hands kept pulling her back upright. Suddenly she felt her back slam into a tree knocking what breath she had out of her. Peeta's face was so close to hers she couldn't do anything but look at it. He grinned at her. No it wasn't a grin, it was a smirk as he let his hand run down the side of her body and over her waist. Shock held her there, preventing her mind from creating a plan to get away. He moved closer leaning his head forwards, kissing her neck roughly. She had to admit he knew what he was doing, it felt amazing. No, she couldn't let him do this. She gasped as his hand found her breast, squeezing hard. Once again she began to struggle against him in an attempt to escape his sexual advances.

"Oh no you don't Katniss! Too long I've waited to have you to myself and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go!" he growled into her neck before he begun to nip and suck at the tender skin. She gasped as he pressed his hardening crotch to hers. Oh god he was really going to do this. She couldn't help to notice how big he felt pressed against her. The more she squirmed the more it turned him on.

"Please Peeta . . . let me go, don't do this" Katniss tried to reason with him. This earned her an extra hard nip on her bruised neck. Peeta wasn't being gentle with her, he pulled away from her neck and whilst still pinning her to the tree, he tore open her shirt sending buttons flying. She closed her eyes as his expression changed to complete lust. Biting his lip his eyes scanned her hungrily wanting to taste more of her soft skin. Pulling her forwards slightly he slid his hand behind her back and undid her bra in one fluid movement of his hand. With his other hand he pulled off her open shirt and bra exposing her soft naked flesh. She squeezed her eyes closed tight, trying not to think of this horny sex crazed tribute lusting after her.

"Oh yes Katniss very nice, very nice indeed . . . god your body is sexy" he purred as he licked his lips at the sight of her striking figure. Groaning he moved downwards tracing a line down her chest with his tongue. She tried to stifle the pleasurable gasps attempting to escape. He ran his tongue over her breast circling her nipple, nipping and sucking, reeling from the reaction he was getting from her. She involuntary placed her hand on the back of his head, letting his hair run through her fingers. He stopped, standing up straight looking at her now bright red face. Placing his hands on her shoulders he forced her roughly to her knees. She opened her eyes in confusion to find he was undoing the zip of his pants. Before she could react he reached inside pulling his throbbing member out.

"Suck it" he commanded forcing her heads forwards with his hands. She clenched her jaw preventing him from entering her mouth.

"Damn it Katniss, you better do as you're told!" he spat at her, the level of anger rising in his voice. He once again tried to force himself into her mouth. Again she clenched her jaw shooting him a look of disgust. Anger flushed his face as he grabbed her jaw in his hand squeezing hard until she yelped out in pain, tears streaming down her face.

"Are you going to behave now?" he asked in a mocking way. She nodded closing her eyes as more tears flooded her face. Why was he doing this to her? Again she felt him press the head of his cock against her lips and this time she complied, letting him force it deeper into her mouth.

"use your tongue!" he barked at her, as he started thrusting into her mouth. She followed his orders, running her tongue round the huge girth moving back and forth in her mouth. He increased the speed grunting rhythmically. She felt the tip touch the back of the throat causing her to gag. He pulled out of her mouth smirking as she coughed. She could barely catch her breath before he grabbed her swinging her round slamming her to the ground. He began to kiss her body again holding her wrists down to the hard packed earth. This wouldn't do, he needed his hands. Looking around he saw the small pack Katniss had been carrying. He moved kneeling over her pinning her down he reached over to the pack. Rummaging he found what he was hoping would be there. Rope. He flipped her over, grabbing her wrists again forcing them painfully behind her back. Doing this she yelled out in pain begging him to let her go. He laughed loudly.

"Like I'm going to let you go now Katniss, no you're not going anywhere till I'm don't with you" he whispered directly into her ear. She could feel the weight if his muscled chest press her arms agonizingly into her back. Tears pouring down her face as it felt as though her shoulders would pop from their sockets. As he had no means of escape she decided he no longer needed his shirt on, undoing the top couple of buttons he pulled it over his head. His muscles flexed as he tossed it aside stretching his arms. He pulled her up, her back against his chest and snaked his lean arm around her waist running his rough hands over the silken skin of her stomach. As his hand reached the waistline of her trousers he began to undo them. Her eyes widened as realisation of his intension flooded her mind. She began to struggle shouting for him to stop. He used his free hand to tug her braided hair forcing her head back where he whispered maliciously.

"the more you struggle, the more pain I will inflict on you. Get it?"

She felt herself give in; she could win against the sheer power his bulging muscles held. She used to think he was a sweet boy, so gentle and well spoken. Now she saw a whole new side to him, one where he found inflicting pain a turn on. She cried out feeling his hand reach her intermit area. He ran a finger over her soft flesh reeling from the soft moans and whimpers she gave in response. He knew she was enjoying it even if she wouldn't admit it. He let her fall backwards crushing her arms underneath the weight of her own body and begun tugging down her pants. She felt him touch her again this time forcing his thick masculine finger deep inside. He felt her tighten around his finger gasping screwing her eyes closed trying to shut out what he was doing. He increased the pace making her whimpers louder. After a short while he entered a second finger feeling her back arch as pain flooded her. She gave a strangled yelp trying not to let him know of her discomfort. After a few minutes had passed he withdrew from her and began to force her legs further apart. Leaning down he let his tongue slide in between her legs tasting her warmth. She yelped and tried to wiggle away at the touch of his rough tongue exploring.

Peeta needed to act on his urges, he had teased himself enough by giving him little tastes of different parts of her body, now he wanted the main attraction. He moved leaning right over her to look her in the eye. He wanted her to see in his eyes the hunger he had let build up over time. She stared into his eyes, silently pleading with him to stop. A smirk slowly crept upon his lips before he moved back dragging her legs either side of his muscular body. He placed the tip of his cock at her soft, tender entrance, anticipating the feeling of her flesh around his girth. He could stop himself as he forced his way inside feeling her tense up, arching her back letting out a scream as intense pain flooded her very being. He barely heard the chocked out cries from Katniss as he became so self-absorbed in his rhythmic thrusting, grunting at the sensation of her hot wet pussy squeezing his cock. The more his need for her body increased. He upped his pace thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her. He ignored the blood which begun to drip from her he continued to pump losing himself in the tightness, feeling the pleasure rise within him. Oh god she was tight, and the noises she was making drove him crazy. Peeta felt himself getting closer to his release furiously pounding his hips into hers, letting his grunts of pleasure increase in volume. He yelled out as he came deep inside Katniss letting his seed fill her. He stayed in the same position waiting for his heavy breathing to even out. Soft whimpers escaped from Katniss, her tear stained face looking so pathetic. He withdrew from her redressing before he turned her over undoing the ties around her wrists. Looking down on the broken shell of the girl, he turned and walked away into the forest, back into the games.


End file.
